The Clone
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if instead of Vegeta saving Goku from android 19 it was a mystery saiyan? Who is this saiyan and why does he look like Bardock? I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT this is purely fanfiction. Rated T for cursing and mentioning of mature content later. On hiatus due to special conditioning needed.
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to me so I had to do it, here's chapter 1.**

* * *

ch.1

**Vegeta's POV**

I was hovering above the battle with the androids waiting for my moment when I saw it, Kakarot being held by the rotund clown of an android, I was about to jump forward when I felt two power levels, the human morons, Namek, half-breed, and androids felt it too and turned to see a boy in his teens in green saiyan armor, and he also wore a red bandana, his hair looked exactly like Kakarots and his tail was waving slowly showing nervousness and beside him was a man wearing armor he seemed to be about 20 and had blue skin and hair, he smiled at everyone evilly, He said,

"Listen up, can anyone here point me in the direction of Prince Vegeta and hurry up or I'll blast your faces into bits of meat or parts, for you androids?"

The android holding Kakarot let go and said,"Two Goku's, impossible."

The boy shyly said,"My name is not Goku, it is Daiko."

The man said,"I'm Dorg, brother of Zarbon and we are here for Vegeta to pay for my brother's death and this boy with me is my greatest work as a scientist,Daiko explain."

The boy still shy said,"I was created using the DNA of Bardock a third class saiyan with very high potential, I was hidden until I reached my peak and Lord Dorg brought me to Frieza's home for my unveiling as a super saiyan soldier, only to find out he died by the hands of Vegeta on this planet so Lord Dorg brought me here."

**Krillin's POV**

The boy after finishing his explanation looked at the man, Dorg scared of something to see dorg nod in approval then he looked at us fear in his eyes, he looked at Piccolo and Gohan with eyes that screamed, Help me!

Dorg smiled,"Now point us in his direction."

No one moved and Dorg said,"Fine we'll find him but first, Daiko kill them all."

"Y-Yes sir." The boy stuttered before his hair stuck up like Goku's and his eyes changed until he was a super saiyan, he jumped at the androids first and blasted the clown one kicking up smoke when it died down there were scraps of metal all over the place, the boy stood there, until Dorg clapped his hands,

"Chop chop, people to kill, Arcosian warlords to see."

The boy nodded and jumped at me, only to be caught off guard by Tien, he fell back de-transforming and landing beside Dorg, the man roughly pulled him up and slapped him,

"Get up and if you let your guard down again no food for dinner tonight just like last night!" He yelled.

The boy flinched when he finished and stuttered out,"Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir."

Then he got to his feet, Dorg yelled,"Hurry up you dirty monkey, I paid good money for that DNA you better be worth it!"

I stepped forward and gethered my courage to say one sentence,"That's no way to treat a kid!"

Dorg laughed,"He's no kid, he's a genetically created ape, he only has one use and that is to destroy and conquer."

Gohan jumped and punched his face sending him flying back, Daiko jumped at him, and they clashed in a flurry of punches, Gohan asked,"Why are you defending that creep?!"

He stopped and said,"I-If I don't listen to Lord Dorg I don't get food, I haven't been given any food in three days."

I felt sorry for him, then we heard someone laugh,"Well then I'll take the boy and he can help me kill you all then I'll create a feast for him to show my gratitude."

His tail perked up at Android 20's offer and hope came into his eyes, only for Dorg to hit him,"You idiotic monkey do as you are told, I created you and you will listen to me."

20 said,"Now I know how I must sound to Androids 17 and 18."

Dorg ignored the comment and said,"Daiko do as I say or I'll just stop feeding you until you die then I'll start over."

This finally pushed Daiko over the edge, his hair shadowed his eyes and he transformed to super saiyan. He yelled,"I'm sick of it, I'll no longer help anyone besides my own race, I am a saiyan and I will destroy all of you!"

His aura destroyed the ground around him, every 2 seconds it sparked with a small amount of lightning, 20 and Dorg jumped back, Gohan fell back, and we all watched as he grabbed Dorg by the face and slammed his knee to the alien's face breaking his nose with a loud, _Crack!_ that could be heard from where I was 10 feet away. He smiled evilly and yelled,

"Transform you damn ass so I can make your death agonizing then I'll kill the humans and androids before happily going to Prince Vegeta with the head of Zarbon's brother!"

Gohan was pushed back rolling until he hit my leg landing in a heap, little charging super saiyans dancing around his head.

Then in a flash Daiko fell to the ground his armor broken, standing above him was Vegeta in a super saiyan form, he smiled,"Well this kid has some power now did I hear Zarbon's brother was here?"

Dorg jumped back, I decided then to ask,"Wait, a second his power is way weaker than ours, Daiko unconscious is stronger than him, but how does Dorg hurt him."

Gohan said,"Well isn't it obvious Krillin, he's lived as a slave to Dorg for his whole life so it would mean that he would unconsciously lower his power every time he's about to be hit."

Everyone looked at him, Yamcha, who was holding Goku said,"Two things, one I'm taking Goku home to get him his medicine and two Gohan you're too smart for your age."

Vegta said,"Enough talk, die Dorg."

Vegeta did a Galick Gun blasting Dorg into nothing,"Done and done, now for the android."

He turned to see the spot where 20 was to see him gone, he then said,"The fuck?!"

We looked at the boy and Piccolo said,"Gohan take him to Bulma and tell her to take a look for injuries then come join us when your done."

He nodded and left and we went to find 20.

**Later**

**Bulma's POV**

I saw the boy slowly awaken when he saw he was in my workshop, on one of the tables that I cleared off to get a look at him for an sign of injuries, he looked at me and his vision must have been blurry he shrank back and said,

"Please don't hurt me?"

He seemed scared and I walked over and softly gave him a hug, he relaxed and opened his eyes when he saw me he asked,"Uh, who are you?"

I said,"My name is Bulma."

He smiled,"Mine is Daiko."

I smiled back,"Are you hungry?"

He nodded eagerly, his saiyan tail showing his excitement.

I smiled and brought him some dinner, he ate through it like he hadn't eaten in a year and when he finished he asked,"May I have more please?"

I nodded then looked at his armor,"I'll get you some clothes too, that armor took a beating when Vegeta punched it, it seems to be a thin model from Vegeta's descriptions."

He nodded and said,"Thanks miss."

I looked at him,"You're welcome."

When I came back he was sitting in the same place patiently waiting, I asked,"Why haven't you moved around it might have been boring waiting?"

Then he asked a question that threw me off,"Miss where is Lord Dorg?"

I looked at him,"What do you mean?"

"Wait if you don't know where Lord Dorg is then we aren't on Ergos?" He asked.

I asked,"Sweetie what do you last remember?"

He said,"I remember being told to listen to Lord Dorg because he created me."

I shook my head,"Daiko, You snapped after Dorg said a second thing and you went on a rant about being a saiyan before Vegeta knocked you out before killing Dorg."

He nodded,"Then who are you exactly and how do you know of Saiyans?"

I said,"Because I'm Vegeta's... you could say I'm his mate."

He nodded again,"That's a special position."

I smiled,"Okay, now change into those clothes while I go check on Trunks."

He nodded and after checking on Trunks and seeing he was okay I heard a knock at the door and opened it only for Tien, Krillin, and Gohan to barge in, except Gohan politely walked in, I asked,

"What are you doing?!"

"We're going to check on this child saiyan and guard the room he's in just in case."

I stood in their way,"You are not going to scare that boy, you should be ashamed."

Tien said,"He threatened to kill us."

"So does Vegeta but he doesn't ever go through with it." I said.

Krillin said,"Bulma he was serious."

I said,"Here's how this is going to go, you tell Gohan what questions to ask and he'll ask them you two are not allowed in, and if you do he has my permission to break your arms."

Krillin shivered and Tein grumbled something under his breath and I walked to Daiko, I walked in and saw he was dressed, I said,"Daiko, honey, you remember Gohan right?"

He tilted his head and said,"The half-saiyan right?"

I nodded,"He is going to relay some questions to you from two others if anyone comes towards you in a threatening way you have my permission to break their arms."

He nodded.

I then let Gohan in and waited.

**Gohan's POV**

I looked at Daiko, who was wearing a orange Gi with blue undershirt and blue belt, his tail poked out of the back swaying from side to side. I smiled,"Hi Daiko, I'm going to relay questions from some old friends of mine, please don't get mad but they don't trust you."

He nodded,"Ask away, I can't say no when I'm stuck in here til they leave."

I ignored it and asked Krillin's first question,"Krillin wants to know if you are going to go beserk again."

He shook his head,"I don't plan to."

"Tien want's to know if you are going to follow up on your threat to kill humans."

He tilted his head,"I never said that, not consciously at least."

I nodded "I'll let them know."

**Daiko's POV**

I stepped out the door slowly and began to look around for Bulma when a voice said,"I don't trust you."

I jumped and turned to see a man with three eyes. I hid behind the corner peek around it to see him,

"Get away!" I yelled scared.

He stepped forward,"No, I'm going to get rid of you."

He moved to punch me, I flinched waiting for the punch but it never came, I opened my eyes to see his fist was caught by a man with green skin and pointed ears. I looked at him and the triclops said,

"Why are you defending this monster?"

The green man said,"Tien, that's no way to talk about a young boy."

"That's something to say, you tried to kill Goku when he was younger." He said

The green man said,"Oh but you forget I'm a good guy now, you've always been good."

The triclops grumbled and the green man turned to me, "Hey kid, follow me."

I followed him as he led me to a forest room and to a river he sat down and said,"This place is peaceful so you can relax."

I smiled,"Thank you mister."

He nodded.

* * *

**Here you go guys this is the first chapter if you like it I'll continue. Read, Review, and P.M. me any attack ideas, character bonding, or character developing that you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

**Daiko's POV**

I looked at the green man,"Thanks again mister."

He grunted,"The names Piccolo and you're welcome."

Then we heard someone yell,"Mr. Piccolo! I know you can hear me!"

He said,"Go, before Gohan starts whistling."

I nodded and walked out,"Oh hey Bulma's been looking for you."

I nodded and we ran to the living room, the three eyed man was there glaring at me and a bald guy smiled at me, Bulma was standing ranting at them when she saw me,"There you are, now Tien go and help Vegeta find the androids, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin are going too, we need to find Daiko here some new clothes."

Tien glared and left Krillin and Gohan went back to get Piccolo.

I looked at Bulma,"New clothes?"

She looked confused,"You know sets of clothes to choose from each day to wear."

I asked,"you mean you humans have many sets of clothing?"

She nodded,"Yes, why?"

I said,"I've only had one set of clothing and was given replacements when the current ones were destroyed."

She smiled,"Well now you can have as many clothes as you want."

**an hour later**

We walked out and into the city streets, after a while Bulma asked,"So do you have any parents?"

He shook his head,"No, I've never had parents, the closest I've had is Bardock the one whose DNA I was created from, as a matter of fact that makes me Kakarot's brother but I haven't had a mother and I never knew Bardock but he's my father, technically."

She looked at me and said,"Do you have any women that you think of as a mother."

I looked up,"You're the closest I've ever had to a mother, no one else has been nice to me but you, Gohan, and Piccolo, they either ignored me, tried to kill me, or abused me, both physical and verbal, all because I was created, a saiyan is not welcome anywhere, especially not a clone."

She frowned then her eyes sparked with determination,"How about this, I'll take you in and you'll be my son, how about that, you're a nice kid and you need parents."

I smiled and hugged her,"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bulma."

She smiled,"You can call me mom, okay, I'm going to adopt you so might as well call me mom."

I smiled,"Thanks mom."

She smiled back and we walked to a shopping mall.

**Bulma's POV**

I smiled as Daiko came out each time trying on something I picked out for him. I'd been so happy to adopt him and knew it was a good idea, he was entergetic and full of energy when before every little thing scared him, from simple movement to gestures, ever since I told him I'd adopt him, he seemed to love being around me, his tail attracted a lot of attention but they ignored it after a while although some kids moved to touch his tail but were quickly pulled back, there was one instance when a girl almost touched it but her mother pulled her back and asked what would happen if his tail was grabbed, he said,

"Oh it'd hurt a lot but I would be okay, I'm a fighter."

The woman smiled at him and then looked to her daughter,"See, it would have hurt him, don't go touching things that aren't yours without permission."

She nodded and they left with a goodbye. I smiled at him and we left after purchasing the clothes. Outside the clothing store we were met by someone saying,

"Is that Bulma Breifs, she's the heiress of the Capsule Corp company, who is that boy?"

I ignored them and everyone else's murmuring, but Daiko couldn't ignore it and asked,"Mom, why do they know your name?"

I replied,"Because my father is the CEO of capsule corp, a company that provides most of Earth's technology."

He tugged at his bandana and I noticed he hadn't taken it off, I asked,"Hey Daiko, what's with the bandana?"

He said,"It's the only thing left of my father Bardock, it's a piece of cloth he covered in the blood of his fallen allies, saiyan blood, he wore it in their memory and now I'm wearing it in memory of him."

I nodded,"Makes sense, it looks cute on you too."

He smiled,"Thanks mom."

I smiled again and pulled him along as we stepped in the door Mom came up holding Trunks, she was smiling as always as she handed me the small child. Daiko smiled and asked,

"Mom, where's my room?"

I gave him directions to his room, which was by the back door for easy access to the gravity chamber.

He quietly went to put his clothes up.

When he came back he looked at Trunks then asked,"If I'm your son now does that mean I'm a big brother?"

I smiled,"Yes it does."

**Meanwhile**

**Future Trunks' POV**

I suddenly stopped flying as a torrent of memories came to me, memories of a guy with Goku's hair style wearing a red bandana and a orange Gi, a brown tail around his waist. I felt a finger poke my shoulder and looked to see Gohan, he asked,

"What wrong?"

I said,"Something happened in this time that has changed my timeline, somehow."

"What is the change?" Piccolo asked.

"I see a man with Goku's hair style and a red bandana, he also had a tail wrapped around his waist, he trained me along with Future Gohan, also I know a new attack, I'll show you later."

Piccolo laughed,"We have something new to tell you."

**Back at Capsule Corp**

**Daiko's POV**

I stepped out of the gravity chamber to see my mother waiting, she smiled,"Daik I need you to quickly go to Goku's and check on him for me fly at full speed and you can get back for lunch."

I nodded and went super saiyan and while I flew I though of the power I had when Dorg had angered me, my hair had been spikier at the time and had a bang sticking out, and there had been lightning, what was that? Why did it only happen then?

The logical side of me said, You were angry and it unlocked all your potential.

The child side of me said,_ You were scary, it must have something to do with evil power wanting to take control of you._

I decided to follow logical side since it was less... imaginative, with it's answers.

I quickly found the house and knocked on the door, it was soon opened by a woman with black hair and eyes, wearing a dess, I quickly said,

"Hello I'm Daiko, my mom sent me to check on Kakarot, the one you call Goku."

She looked at me and asked,"Who is your mother?"

I said,"I was adopted by Bulma miss."

She then caught sight of my tail,"Yamcha told me there was a child saiyan that appeared, well come in you can check on Goku, just don't get to close or you might catch the heart virus."

I nodded and walked in and Chi-chi followed, while we walked she said,"I see Bulma found a use for one of Goku's old Gis."

I looked at the clothing, and said,"I didn't know these belonged to Kakarot."

She smiled,"Well we had no need so we gave them to Bulma when little Trunks was born in case she wanted him to keep his tail, but she decided not to and left the clothes in her storage room, we didn't need them so she kept them."

I looked at her,"Why didn't she want him to keep the tail, isn't having a tail good, providing extra balance."

She said,"If you look at a full moon you become a giant ape that isn't a good thing?"

I looked at her,"You mean Oozaru, I like that form, I can control it too."

She smiled,"Good, but my Gohan and Trunks aren't full saiyan and might not be able to learn to control it at all."

I nodded and took a look at Kakarot and one thing came to mind,"He, looks just like me..."

She said,"Yes he does."

I stepped back as I said,"Well he seems okay bye, I'll tell mom you said hi."

Then I flew off transforming and flying at full speed.

**Meanwhile**

**Gohan's POV**

I felt Daiko's energy but along with it was a emotion that tainted the energy, anguish, everyone else noticed it too, Trunks said,"I'll go, I know that energy and I need to learn more."

He flew off and I had one thought, I wonder why Daiko feels that way?

**?**

**? POV**

I stepped out of the time machine and flew in the direction of a familiar Ki my little brother's, I had finished the time machine and was ready to help even if nothing me or Trunks cause will affect our Future but we both still wanted to help, suddenly I notice my own Ki but it wasn't mine exactly,it was younger me, I flew off to intercept.

When I reached myself he stopped and I said,"Well, young me, cool."

Young me looked at me and I smiled,"Don't worry, I'm waiting for the last member of this before I explain."

**Daiko's POV**

I then came to a realization after he said that, he was me, that explained, the tail, the clothes, the bandana, and the hair. I watched as a lavender haired boy flew up and saw me, both of me, He said,

"You must be Daiko, I have to know what you did to change time."

I said,"Miss Bulma adopted me, I'm a big brother now and a prince too."

The older me smiled,"Oh by the way from now on call me Miarai so we don't get mixed up, now Trunks it seems when he came here and mom adopted him it messed with our time causing me to appear and merge into timeline, put simply we didn't cause this change, this me did so he changed our time with a simple decision, giving our time a me to intigrate."

I looked at Miarai and said,"Well let's go."

**Later**

We'd arrived at the others and when Tien saw me , he glared and I looked at Vegeta and said,"Prince Vegeta, I'd like to inform you that your mate has adopted me, I don't ask that you accept me but I ask for a chance to make you proud."

He looked at me,"At least you have your tail, you'll show me your full power but right now we are going our separate ways, you may follow me."

I nodded and Miarai said,"I'll go gravity train, Trunks you coming, I have more to teach you, I also destroyed android 17 in our time."

Trunks smiled and they flew off talking, Gohan went to Kame House followed by Tien and Krillin, Piccolo went to search places.

We soon landed at a wasteland where Vegeta asked a series of questions,

"Can you control your Oozaru form?"

I nodded.

"Can you reach super saiyan?"

I nodded.

"Can you sense energy?"

I nodded.

"Do you have any thing to ask before we train."

I shook my head and he smirked,"Good it's a start."

* * *

**What's next? Why did Miarai come to the past? How did he kill Android 17? Read, review, and P.M. me attacks and what you think Daiko is in anguish about and I'll tell you if you are right or not.  
**

**Here's my little thing for this anti-mix up**

**Miarai = Future Daiko**

**Daiko = Present Daiko **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm just going to use my own ideas for attacks since you guys don't have any, warning they are all based on space thing such as planets.**

* * *

ch.3

**Vegeta's POV**

Me and the small saiyan were training after my defeat by the female android, I'd noticed after both of us reaching 50% of our super saiyan power that everything I disliked that he did, he fixed, he seemed to be making it his goal to make me proud of him and I took that into account of what I thought of him, at first he seemed too timid to be a saiyan but then during the first part of the training session he completely lost his timidity, then there was his holding his power in when I noticed it I just hit him harder and harder until he started rising in power as well.

suddenly a energy picked up quickly and it was stronger than me! I flew to find the source, the boy on my tail. he had a determined look on his face, as he flew up til he was beside me.

As we reached the area I began to chant,"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

I landed to see the bald one, the Namek, the future man, and the future brat, I decided to say the first thing that came to mind,"You Namekian to strong, explain, now!"

The future brat said,"He fused with Kami to become stronger."

I asked,"The fucks a Kami?"

"Basically god." The bald one answered.

"But I'm still right here!" I said

"Do you believe your own hype that much?" The future Brat said

"I am the hype!" I yelled

Suddenly triclops landed,"Hey finally found you guys, just followed Vegeta's screaming and pipsqueak's fear, what did I miss?"

"Piccolo fused with Kami." Bald one answered.

"Oh that finally came full circle" he said.

"More importantly there's a new threat, another android created by Dr. Gero."

**Daiko's POV**

I listened as Vegeta yelled,"Do I hear 5!"

After that I began calculating from what I learned of the androids so far they could beat a super saiyan with no trouble but that would mean we needs more power.

I heard Triclops saying things that angered Vegeta and he flew off, I said,"Triclops you are a dick just letting you know."

Then I flew off after him.

**Later**

We were training again and I was making Vegeta smile at how challenged he was at getting hits in, he seemed okay with the fact I was the same strength when Goku and Gohan showed up.

Goku said,"Hey Geets."

Vegeta made a noise of anger and Goku continued,"I heard you lost your fight pretty bad-"

He continued talking but I stopped listening when Gohan asked,"So you're technically the son of my dad's rival, how's that going?"

I said,"Well besides three eyes hating me even more, it's not bad."

Goku then led us to the lookout telling us about the room of spirit and time and when we reached the lookout, Popo called it the hyperbolic time chamber and goku complained until Popo said he only told Goku that because he couldn't pronounce the name right Goku tried 3 times and failed then GOhan asked why thy didn't train in it for the saiyans( I didn't want to know) and the androids, Pop said,

"I threw Goku in there as a kid once."

"I almost died." Goku said.

"Okay one day out here, one year in there." Popo said.

Vegeta then said,"Fine, Daiko and I will go in first, go Daiko."

I nodded,"Yes dad."

Vegeta nodded,"Good you may only call me such from now on you've earned the title of my son."

I smiled and walked in, Vegeta following after me.

After that we began to train.

I punched and kicked while he blocked then we switched then we switched again the gravity was pushing on us but we didn't care we were saiyans we would become stronger, by now I'd lost all timidity and began to think a bit like Vegeta, we fought ferociously trying to cause as much damage possilbe, why would we try to kill each other you might ask, because I swiped Goku's bag of senzu beans of course

Every time we started to black out we take a senzu bean and start again. Then we'd get back to training as ferociously as before, until it got dark and I ate some food before going to be but right before I went to my room, I asked,

"Dad why'd you decide I'm worthy of the title of your son?"

He replied,""Because you are adapting to what I want in fighting, that plus your power and the adoption thing you have proven you can easily be my son, except the hair."

I nodded and smiled,"Thanks."

* * *

**Okay guys I know this is shorter than the others but I want to even out the number of words, the next chapter will be normal length.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I'm going to skip the rest of the training you may or may not see flash backs, depends on if I want to be a prick, like Cooler, or not.**

* * *

ch.4

**Daiko's POV**

I stepped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber smiling, I looked at everyone to see they were all speechless, I was about to ask what was wrong when I remembered that I was holding my super saiyan form easily, I'd been holding it for 5 months and finally got full control two days ago. I smiled wider and jumped around happily as I waited for everyone to regain their composure.

When they did, mom arrived and gave us all saiyan armor, except Piccolo and Tien, I smiled and when I dressed in it I said,

"Thanks mom."

Dad said, "Daiko we leave to destroy Cell now!"

I nodded and smiled,"Okay Dad."

I followed after him. When we reached Cell dad started to fight them while I surveyed the area looking around when I found the androids 16 and 18, I smiled,

"Hello."

They looked at me and I saw that 16 was damaged, I said,"Hey Mr. Android you're damaged, here I can fix that."

They tensed when I walked up but relaxed when I put the carved headpiece for his damaged head, I said,"There all done, back to full capacity, I also found your chip and gave you a new mission, to help the Z-fighter, that way you aren't compelled to kill Kakarot anymore and you can do whatever you want, although Miss 18 doesn't seem to trust me. I don't care, you two want to stay away from that moron Cell, I suggest taking the water route."

16 smiled,"Thank you."

I nodded and said,"See you around."

I began to walk around again wondering what Dad would want me to do. I ran back when I heard Dad yell, I ran back to see him on the ground and Cell laughing, I growled and jumped at the different looking bio-android.

I began to think of what could happen if I fail and my power shot up, I jumped and punched him making him fall back, he punched only for me to block it with my own, when our fists collided lightning flashed around us. I jumped up and blasted him in the face. He fell back only to punch me in the face. We then exchanged a flurry of blows. I began o think more and said,

"Hey Cell why do you fight, what's your purpose?"

He punched at me and I blocked with my left arm, he said,"To become perfect and destroy everything."

Then I remembered something dad said to me in the Time chamber.

**Flashback**

_I looked at my dad and punched as we began to exchange blows he said,"Listen Daiko, you should know that Cell isn't very smart, he has a combination of cells that each have a weakness but there is one each of his cells have, arrogance, I know I'm always arrogant and I won't stop but you can learn from it, you need to know, you are my son, a prince with great power but also great intelligence, you learned much from your mother and it will be a valuable asset."_

_We then exchanged more blows as our powers gradually increased as our fighting grew more vicious._

**Flashback end**

I said,"I think you have a conundrum there, how do you know your perfect if you haven't tested it to be perfect you can't loose so care to test that against all of Earth's fighters?"

He said,"The fact I know you're playing me but you're right, you're on you have 10 days."

I nodded grabbed my dad and flew off.

On my way to the lookout I thought more, Will Dad understand my decision? Will Miarai understand? Will Trunks?

Suddenly a voice said, _Hello. Is this Goku?_

"No I'm Daiko, son of Vegeta and Bulma." I replied.

_Okay then that's good when you reach the lookout tell Goku King Kai wants you._ He said.

I flew faster to the lookout, when I reached the floating building. I ran up to Goku and said,"I was told King Kai wanted to see me."

He nodded and instant transmissioned is to a small planet whee a monkey and a cricket ran around and there was a blue catfish-like guy there who I assumed was King Kai.

He said,"Okay you're here now I have watched your fight with Cell and you are able to learn and control my Kaioken and spirit bomb techniques, I'll also teach you Goku's Kamehameha and your dad's Gallick gun."

I smiled and bow,"Then Teach me King Kai."

He nodded and ITd away.

**Goku's POV**

I had just returned only for Vegeta to grab my Gi,"Where did you take him."

"Wow Vegeta this is way out of character for you, but to answer you demand, King Kai wanted to train him in the Kaioken and spirit bomb technique, along with the Kamehameha Instant Transmission, and Gallick gun."

He nodded,"Inform me when you take my son to someone for training next time."

Trunks said,"Dad seems protective of Daiko?"

I nodded,"It's because they bond easily Daiko is one to adapt to anything and Vegeta likes that and holds that to his adaption to his attitude and that makes him a son to be prideful of due to his forever battling mind, he just need to warm up to you."

**5 days later**

**Daiko's POV**

King Kai smiled,"Your ability to adapt at high speed has allowed you to learn and perfect all 5 attacks."

I thanked him and used Instant Transmission to get back and for the next 5 days I trained with my dad, future self, future Trunks, and worked on perfect the rest of my new attacks even tweaking them for battle.

* * *

**I am going to do 1500 words next time and then keep going p by 500. Read and review me some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

ch.5

**Daiko's POV**

I sat there as we flew to t Cell games, it was a good 10 days of training and I'd made sure all my attacks and abilities were in perfect condition, my super saiyan was at it's strongest so far. When we landed I saw some cameramen and reporters with a guy with an afro. I ignored them and waited boredly for them to leave. When the afro man was about to step onto the arena, I called out,

"Hey Mister can I speak to you privately for a minute?!"

He and I walked to the side, I said,"Listen up, I'll tell you once, you will die if you fight Cell and I can give you one good reason."

He nodded showing he was listening,"You can't use energy. We can, Cell can, energy allows you to fly and fight at higher speeds you have the third strongest Ki for a normal human, but you die and we will not waste a wish on the Dragon Ball, which grant you a wish, on you if you die because of ignorance, I'll tell you now, I don't like you, me, my father, and my brother are not human, the ones with spiky hair aren't human we are saiyans a warrior race that has found peace on Earth until shit hit the fan."

He laughed,"You tell good stories kid."

I growled and uncoiled my tail and showed him,"This is proof enough, or I could summon a moon, of course I would destroy the planet fighting Cell in the Oozaru form you know, I'll kill you if you so much as try to fight Cell save you the misery of dying by his hands."

He nodded scared.

I walked back to the others. I ignored everything until Cell brought forth mini-Cells. I sighed as one came at me, I jumped up as it jumped at me and I blast it before I yelled,

"Kaioken x2!"

My super saiyan aura was tinted red as I jumped at him and charged up my attack, when I was right in front of it I held the attack towards him and yelled,

"Mercury Kamehameha!"

It quickly blasted out too fast for it to move and blasted into two more before it stopped all this happening within a second. The mini-Cells looked at me warily. as they stepped back, only to die by Gohan's hand, his hair was spiked up leaving only one bang left, his aura was lighter golden and he also had a lightning aura around him, he went back to his fight and soon Cell spits up 18 and after doing so knows he's beat so he makes to self destruct. Only for Goku to take him away with Instant Transmission. Gohan fell to the ground dropping out of super saiyan completely and I looked down sad, I began to morn over the saiyan whose father I was the clone of. Only for Cell to appear and shoot a laser through Trunks' chest, I looked at him angrily as my little brother(technically) began to die, Cell asked,

"Hey Vegeta did you bring a sewing machine?"

"Why would I?" Dad asked.

"Because it looks like you have a hole in your Trunks." He said laughing.

I yelled,

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

As my anger exploded, my little brother, he killed my little brother and then made a joke about it.

My hair spiked up even more and I got a bang, my aura flared, a lightning aura also appeared, and I said,

"Cell it's time you die, eat hot Jupiter canon!"

I sent a huge blast using 40% of my power. It hit him head on and while it was pushing him back I ITed (Instant transmissioned) behind him and yelled,

"Kaioken x20 Mercury Kamehameha!"

He couldn't do anything as he was blasted on both sides, I laughed and said,"Dad get over here!"

He walked over, his aura flared up and I smiled at him,"Remember the attack idea you had."

He nodded and we both got into position Our hands at our sides, Cell got up and came into view he looked battered and was missing his arm and his wings.

He saw us and with a sentence his eyes widened in shock. I smiled,"Full power Dad."

We both brought our hands together and pointed the new hand gesture at Cell all the while yelling,"Father-Son Final Flash!"

The two huge beams of raw power hit Cell the power overwhelming him. When everything cleared Cell was still there albeit it was only his head and torso left, I threw him into the air and said,"Now Cell you'll pay, eat the last of this form's power, Super Jupiter Canon!"

The blast the size of three Jupiters blasts him into dust. I smiled as I dropped out of the form and back into super saiyan, only to drop out of that, before loosing consciousness.

**Later**

When I awoke I was in my room, I looked around and went outside to see a party when they saw me they yelled,"Congrats on your defeat of Cell Vegeta and Daiko!"

I smiled and flew up before smiling and shooting a bunch of Ki blasts and making them explode, mom laughed and the others joined in.

With hat the party continued every once and a while someone would shoot a Ki blast and make it explode in the air. Baby Trunks giggled and babbled,

"I heard what happened after Cell hit me with that beam, thanks for caring for me."

I smiled,"No thanks required Trunks we're brothers just like you and future me, it doesn't change."

He nodded.

After the party my dad came up to me,"Let's go and train that new form of yours."

I smiled and ran after him as he walked towards the gravity chamber.

* * *

**That's then end of the Android Arc, I hope you liked it and review me some ideas for things to add to the story and if you can answer this Question I'll add a little something for you.**

**Question: Who is stronger Trunks or Goten?**


End file.
